Tier 17 Fabricator
Tier 17 Fabricators are Titanian robots. Rogue Fabricators serve as endgame bosses. They are the strongest of all Fabricators. Tier 17 Fabricators are extremely durable, and are powered by an Energy Stone and 3 Reality Stones, one of which is present on its chest. They attack through blasts of celestial energy, more concentrated than those of Novamen. They are also able to use their energy to create objects and elaborate constructs to counter attacks, even restraining Guantlets. As they are powered by an Energy Stone and Reality Stones, they cannot be fully altered by the attacks of any other armament that a player is able to wield. However, they can still be damaged by it. The more power the player uses against them, the stronger their attacks get, until they begin throwing minature stars, at which point it is nearly impossible to kill them. The most surefire way to kill a Tier 17 Fabricator is to not let it use more power, which can be done by refraining to using medium attacks. They will build up power regardless, but will not go to the max level. They can regenerate any damage they take, although their regeneration is slow. They can also use brute force against the player, as they are able to smash through armor with a single slap. Sometimes, they will spawn Novamen to attack the player as well. They teleport away from Titanian Enforcers, however. Tier 17 Fabricators have some level of emotion, but are immune to emotional and mental attacks, as well as illusions. Tier 17 Fabricators that are still under the Wise Titanians can make very powerful allies. Origins Tier 17 Fabricators were built by the Old Titanian Kingdom, an intergalactic Titanian state that would later become the Titanian Empire, uniting their race and the entire Multiverse for a time. Tier 17 Fabricators were manufactured by Lord Fabricator. Their purpose was to harness and channel cosmic energy flowing from Ultra Stars and the Celestial Forges, and to serve as a police force for their empire. Tier 17 Fabricators were created to be the overlords of all Fabricators, with their only superiors being Lord Fabricator and the Titanians, and were the only type of Fabricator besides Lord Fabricator that could create celestial energy and Novamen. However, many became rogue, simply killing the entire population of galaxies that they deemed to be criminals, and making Novamen and other Fabricators follow them. They gained their own thoughts, and believed themselves to be gods, the same route the Traitors followed. Many were put down, but many more escaped. The Fabricators that didn't go rogue were decommissioned for a time, and recommissioned after the Titanian Empire was founded. During the Great Titanian Civil War, the rogue Fabricators sided with the Traitors. The ones that were still under the Wise Titanians became great assets during that war. Description Tier 17 Fabricators are 10 foot tall, heavily armored humanoid robots. They are dark blue/grey in color, and have a face that somewhat resembles a human, only with a flat nose, grey color, and glowing red eyes. In their chest, one of their Reality Stones is shown, glowing yellow through their coverings. Their palms also have a glowing yellow circle on it, as it can be used as a gun for their energy blasts. Quotes "No suspects found." -Tier 17 Fabricator under the control of the Wise Titanians searching for interuniversal criminals. "Hostile spotted, moving to neutralize." -Seeing an enemy. "Halt, organic. Your time is over." -Rogue Fabricator under the Traitorous Titanians attacking the player. "Die, organic!" -Attacking the player. Trivia * Surviving an encounter with a Rogue Fabricator (of any tier) will grant the player the achievement Stultus Machina, regardless of how they survived the encounter. * Tier 17 Fabricators have voices which can be similar to DCAU Darkseid, only with a robotic tone. * They can maneuver in space without any visible jets, and can easily survive descending into the atmosphere and entering other dimensions. * They have a twelfth level intellect, making them far smarter than any human. Category:Enemies Category:Notable NPCs Category:Bosses